Kurama's past
by Eagle McCloud
Summary: Not a story about Hiei and Kurama. Kurama must face his past when he meets up with a girl who knows his past. NEW CHAPTER UP
1. A Strange Girl Appears

As promised to all of you reading my Yugioh fics. A new story-I said it wasn't a Yugioh- this is a story I've been playing around with- currently I'm on three variations. This one will make number 4- any way, this is a simple story revealing a little of a certain redheaded youko's past. –warning I will use some Japanese in this story but I will try to put the translations in the first half.

Hiei- you're not involving me in this version are you?

Me- now why would I do that? This is Kurama's fic.

Hiei- so I'm not important enough to get a fic?

Me- I didn't say that. You'll get one. I promise.

Kurama- yeah relax Hiei. I won't let her forget you (wraps his arms around Eagle who immediately turns to mush. Hiei eyes him wearily)

Hiei-(knocks Kurama in the head) will you stop that! 

Kurama lets go of Eagle who falls to the floor.

Me- Hiei! You baka. Now you won't get a fic.

Hiei- I'm sorry. Please get on with this one.

Me- fine you do the disclaimer

Hiei- she owns nothing except for her own characters of course.

Japanese

Baka- stupid

Hai- yes

Kitsune- fox

Youko- demon

Chapter 1- a strange girl appears

            It was a beautiful fall day. The leaves were starting to change and a red headed boy sat under an oak tree that grew in a park just outside of genkai's temple. The sun was setting and his hair had a golden glow to it. A breeze picked up and toyed with his hair. Not long ago a friend of his left him under the tree. Watching his black hair rush away from him. The boy had promised he would be back soon, but that was two months ago. The red head wondered if his friend would come back. His other friends were nice but they couldn't offer the support he needed like his best friend.

"Get over it Kurama. He's not coming back." The red head told him as he stood and wiped of the dirt "he would have been back by now." 

The breeze picked up some more and a few leaves fell from the oak tree. They floated to the ground and landed at Kurama's feet. Kurama picked up his bag. His pinkish-red suit rustled as the breeze blew by again. A few more leaves fell. He looked up at the tree his big green eyes watching the giant tree. Searching for his friend.

"Hiei why haven't you returned?" he yelled before quickly turning to leave. 

A leaf blew from the tree and floated over in front of Kurama. The leaf hovered before it flew back over his shoulder. Kurama turned; confused he walked back toward the tree the breeze picked up again

"Kurama where are you?" it was a soft voice but it was audible. It followed the breeze as it went.

Kurama looked at the tree again this time a few leaves drifted down and hovered in front of him. The slowly started to make a circle as the twirled around. The leaves began to speed up until they became blurs. The leaves had made a big circle that stretched to the ground.

As the leaves twirled, a picture began to form.  A girl laid under the tree the ground aground her was bloody. Her clothes looked like they had been torn.

"Kurama I can't see you." The girl cried as she winced in pain. She gripped her side trying to ease the pain. 

As Kurama watched, he came into view in the picture. He lifted the girl and pulled her close.

"I'm here." He reassured her. 

The girl smiled as she winced again. "It was nice to see you again. To bad it had to end like this." The girl said as a few tears escaped down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't return to you like I promised." He began. The girl raised her hand and placed it on his mouth. Her hand fell from his mouth. Kurama leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips. She smiled 

"I love you, you baka kitsune…" the girl started as she began to cough. "Don't forget me." As she finished her hand went limp and blood fell from her mouth. 

The vision ended and Kurama blinked. He turned from the tree with questions racing through his mind. 

'Who was that? How did she know my youko name? What happened? Was that the future?"  He asked himself as he walked towards the entrance of the park. As he passed under another oak tree, something fell and hit him on the head. 

He looked up and jumped back as a head popped out of the leaves.

"Sorry I guess it slipped out of my fingers." The head remarked as she smiled. Her brown hair circled her face, her blue eyes dancing. She lost her grip on the branch and began to fall out of the tree.

Okay that's the end of this chapter. I left you on a cliff but maybe that'll bring you back to read more of the story. Like I said, I've written this story several times and this is the best of all of them. This isn't a very long story so I won't update every time I update my other stories- generally every month- leave good reviews and I'll let you know when I update. Flames will not be tolerated. 

Hiei- I think they get your point.

Me- I'm still mad at you.

Hiei- I said I'm sorry what more do you want?

Me- -_-……: ) you can give Kuwabara a kiss.

Hiei- what?!

Me- you heard me. No kiss no fic.

Hiei turns to Kuwabara. He pulls the big redhead down to his height and plants a kiss on his lips.

Me- 0-0 i can't believe you did that.

Kurama- he takes all challenges serious.

Me- any way read and review. I'll see you next time I update.


	2. What Happened Next

Before any, one has a chance to ask. No this is not an R rated fic. The language and content stay just below that line. This chapter may get a little boring and you may not like it. I promise chapter 3 will be better. This chapter tells you what happened after Kurama meet the girl. 

Chapter 2 what happened next. 

The girl twisted around and managed to land on her feet lightly. Her school uniform was covered in leaves from the tree. Her hair fell around her shoulders. She smiled as she reached out for the book. 

"I'll take that back now." The girl remarked as Kurama handed the book over. 

"What school do you go to?" he asked as he picked up his books.

"I go to sarayashiki public junior high." The girl replied with a smile. 

Kurama looked at her for a while. She looked like the girl from the vision. 

"My name's Eagle McCloud. What's yours?" the girl asked pulling Kurama out of his thoughts.

"Oh my name is Shuichi. Were you getting ready to go home?" he asked as the girl reached behind the tree to grab the rest of her stuff.

"Yeah, were you?" eagle asked not really waiting for his answer.

"Yeah. Do you mind if I walk you home?" Kurama asked. The girl froze in her tracks. A small smirk crossed her face, but Kurama couldn't see it.

"You can walk me half way." Eagle smiled.

They walked out of the park not noticing the black haired fire demon floating above them. Not even the fire demon saw the cloaked figure hiding behind a bush.

Several minutes later Kurama walks up to the door of his house. He can hear pots and pans being banged around. A smile crosses his face. Sounds like his brother is helping with dinner again. He places his hand on the door and opens it. The smell of fresh baked bread has filled the house. His stepfather is sitting in the living room reading the paper. His black hair shined in the setting suns glow.  Kurama could hear the pans being banged together again as his brother tried to help. Kurama peered around the corner into the kitchen. His mother's back was turn from him. His brother was busy placing the pans on the counter, his attempts failed since he was too short to even reach the counter. The pans fell to the ground. SHIORI turned and smiled. Kurama smiled as his mother went over and picked the pans up. 

"All right you. Why don't you go help your father or I'll never get dinner done." she told the young boy who jumped up and ran out of the kitchen laughing. He stopped in the hallway and looked up at Kurama.

"Look Shuichi, I'm helping." Shuichi- his brother- smiled and ran in to the living room. He could hear the paper rustle as his father was attacked by the six-year-old boy. His hair was brown just like his mothers and his brown eyes sparkled with innocence. Kurama walked into the kitchen. His mother had gone back to making dinner. Rice was cooking on the stove and chicken was roasting in the oven. His mother was working over some vegetables and the bread she had made earlier was sliced and ready to go.

"Good evening mother." Kurama said sweetly as he leaned over to give her a kiss. 

"Good evening Shuichi. How was your day?" she asked after he had planted the kiss.

"The same as usual." He replied as he reached over for an apple. He didn't want to tell her about the girl he had met earlier. "I'm going to go finish my homework now. I'll be down for dinner." He finished as he walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

He walked up to his room. His brother's room was next to his and his mother and stepfather's room was at the end of the hallway. 

He walked into his room. His bed was neatly made the blue blanket was tucked in nicely. A desk sat at the end of the bed. His stepfather had made it for him. A TV was up against the wall. A window looked over his bed. A tree was just beyond the window. Kurama sat on the bed his back to the window. He remembered how Hiei used to sit in the tree and watch him. Kurama always knew he was there but acted as if he didn't know. He wished Hiei was there now. He wanted to talk to someone. Kurama flipped on the TV and watched the news. It fascinated him. He always wondered why humans did some of the things they did. As he sat there, he opened the window. If Hiei did come back Kurama wanted to make sure that Hiei could get in.

His mother called up the stairs and he turned the TV off. He walked down to the dinning room. His mother had it decorated in flower wallpaper. His stepfather sat at the front of the table. His little brother hopped into his chair sitting across from Kurama.  Shiori's chair was at the end of the table across from his stepfather. The table was beautifully set. A single rose sat in a vase in the middle of the table. Sitting around the rose were plates and bowls. One bowl had rice in it. Another bowl had a salad mixed in it. Rolls sat on a plate next to the salad.  Plates sat in front of each place. The plates had blue flowers circling the rim. His mother came out with the chicken she had been working on. Kurama's little brother licked his lips as she sat it down. 

"Well that's it. We can eat." She said proudly as she sat at the table. 

Dinner went quickly as they enjoyed the chicken, rice and salad. They even devoured the rolls. After dinner, Kurama went back up stairs to his room. He sat down at his desk. He pulled out a book and began working on what little homework he had left. As he sat there deep in thought, a pebble hit the window. Kurama stood up and walked to the window. He had hoped to see Hiei sitting in the tree watching him. He was disappointed to find the tree empty. 

"Hey, down here." A voice shouted from below him.

Kurama looked down. A boy with slicked back black hair was looking up at him. His white t-shirt and blue jeans stood out in the dark shadow he was standing in. 

"Are you going to come down here or am I goin' to have to yell everything." The boy yelled up to Kurama.

"No, I'll be right down." Kurama replied to the impatient boy. Kurama ran out of his room and down the stairs. He put on his shoes and coat before he opened the door and ran into the yard. 

The boy was standing there. His face was screwed up in to a face. Apparently annoyed that he had to wait. His brown eyes locked on to Kurama as he walked over. The boy was about a foot shorter than Kurama. 

"What is it Yusake?" Kurama asked as he approached the boy. 

"Koenma has an assignment for us. He wanted use to meet him next to genkai's temple." Yusake replied scrunching his face in to an even more annoyed look. "I hate that old hag's temple. It brings back bad memories. Any way, he said it was important and that we should get there right away."

Kurama looked in a window. He saw his family sitting in the living room watching TV. He nodded to Yusake. He would be back before they noticed. They ran towards genkai's temple. It was dark as they walked up the steps. As they reached the top, they could see Koenma. The toddler's blue and pink outfit seemed to glow. A girl stood next to him her blue hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. She wore a white t-shirt with jeans. A brown jacket over top of her shirt. A tall orangeish-red head was standing next to her. A quirky smile was etched across his face as he tried to wrap her in an embrace. She dodged his advance and he landed face down on the ground. 

Kurama smiled as they approached. 

"I'm glad you're all here." Koenma began "I'm afraid there has been a breach in the security around Earth. I need you guys to find the demons that made it through."

"What do they look like?" Botan asked 

"That's just it I'm not sure. All I know is that one of them is a shape shifter. There were at least three who came through. You should find them quickly before they have a chance to cause any trouble." Koenma replied he turned to Kurama. Kurama looked like he was off in space when Koenma broke his concentration.

"Kurama there is something I should tell you." Koenma said quietly to the fox demon.

Kurama looked at him. Koenma's tone had definitely caught his attention.

Okay end of chapter two. I will have the next chapter up soon. That will mean this story will be done by Valentines Day-okay I lie I haven't really been working on it-, and Talk about one heck of an ending. This one will have one. It will also earn the title of my first story actually completed with an ending and no sequels. Well read and review. I'll finish working on this one and my others. Bye for now.


	3. Searching for Answers

Wow New Year and I haven't finished this one yet. I really haven't felt like writing much so I'm not surprised if some of you have quit reading my stories. Enough with my excuses on with the story.

Chapter 3

"One of the demons that came through is actually a demon hunter. I'm afraid he may be after you." 

Kurama nodded. A breeze began to blow. A familiar scent rode the breeze. He looked up in time to see Hiei coming down.

"Ah good you're back, and just in time."  Koenma said to the little fire demon as he straightened himself from his landing. "Did you find anything out?"

"Make one little mistake like being caught stealing something and you have to serve a little twerp for all eternity." Hiei hissed under his breath making it so only Kurama could hear. He looked over at Koenma "nothing you didn't already tell me."

"Oh well." Yuskae remarked.

"Koenma has a new mission for you" Botan replied knocking Yuskae to the ground.

"I know. Perhaps Kurama would mind explaining what he was doing with one of them earlier." Hiei shot Kurama a glare. Kurama froze. How had he known he had seen someone, and accuse her of being a demon?

Everyone looked over at Kurama. 

"What's she like?" Kuwabara asked pushing Yuskae out of his way. "Is she pretty? Does she have a boyfriend?" 

"No Kuwabara, she doesn't have a boyfriend. She is pretty and she's actually a mystery I don't know much about her, but, if you must know, earlier today, I had a vision. It was about this girl, the one I met earlier. She was dying and she called out to me using my youko name." Kurama explained.

"Hmm, it's possible she's the one the hunter is after and not you, which would mean she was the other demon who escaped." Koenma remarked. "I'll have to check. That's all for now," with that Koenma disappeared.

"So where does this girl live? Kuwabara asked,

"She lives across the street from here. I've been following her all day. She doubled back after she left you kitsune." Hiei replied.

"Well let's go find her." Botan suggested. Kuwabara rushed off, tearing through the park. "But when you find her don't scare her." Botan yelled. Kuwabara skidded to a halt. 

Hiei lead them to where he had seen her last. They walked through the woods checking every tree. They began to split up as they searched. Kurama walked over towards the stream that cut through the forest. He passed by a tree. A piece of paper caught his attention. He picked it up and read it.

'So you've come to this third rate planet. 

I suppose you'll look for HIM while your there.

 Well see if you can find him before I find you both.

-Demon-hunter'

 "Kurama run!" a voice yelled sleepily above him. 

He looked up to see eagle's hands dangling over the branch. He climbed up the tree quickly. He sat down as best he could. She was asleep. She shivered a little as he sat there.  He took off his coat and laid it on her. She moved a little under the warmth. She opened her eyes and looked up at Kurama.

"You shouldn't be here, Shuichi." Eagle remarked

"Don't lie to me. You're not really from around here are you?" Kurama asked slightly annoyed. 

Eagle flinched at the harshness of his words. "No I'm not from around here. I'm from spirit world just like you. Please don't be mad at me. He'll find you and kill you if you get too angry." Eagle began to cry. 

Kurama's annoyance began to melt towards the girl. He pulled her in close. She stopped crying. Kurama stroked her back. She sunk into him as he rubbed after a few minutes she sat up straight. A scared expression had replaced the calm one she had just had.

"It seems I'm not alone around here." She said quickly. She jumped down out of the tree. 

Kurama followed. As he landed, a bullet took out the branch they had been sitting on. Kurama looked around trying to find where the shot had been fired, but he couldn't find it.

"Don't waste your time trying to find it. Just run. Go where it's safe. I'll take care of the hunter." Eagle yelled as she began to run off in the direction Kurama had come earlier.

"Eagle wait!" Kurama yelled as he chased off after her. She was quicker than he was. The only one who could possibly match her speed was Hiei and he was probably on the other side of the forest. 

Kurama decided to use the communication device Koenma had given them for an earlier mission. Within seconds, Hiei was at Kurama's side. Kurama nodded at Hiei as he quickly went to catch Eagle. 

Hiei gained ground on her quickly. As they neared where they had met earlier near the tree in the park. Hiei tackled her causing her to scream as he landed on top of her. Pinning her to the ground. Kurama caught up. He was slightly out of breath. He looked at her. The scared look was still plastered to her face. 

"Get off me. You're in danger with me. Go! Before he gets here." Eagle yelled as she struggled to get Hiei off.

"Why were you looking for me?" Kurama asked her.

Eagle cried. Her tears began falling out of fear. "I had to find you. I wanted you to come back with me." 

It began to rain and a slight breeze began to pick up.

"Back with you?" Kurama asked as he pulled her up to her knees and holding on to her shoulders. 

"Hai, back to those who you used to lead," eagle replied as a few tears began to fall. 

Kurama let go of her in shock. Back to the band of thieves, he left after he was shot. 

"I can't Eagle. Forgive me but I won't return to the demon world."

Eagle's eyes filled with tears again. "Then come back for me."

Kurama looked at the girl. Now he recognized her. She was another thief. She had run into him before he was shot. That's how the hunter had shot him. 

"You don't remember do you?" she asked wiping fresh tears from her eyes.

"You were the reason I came here. You ran into me."

Yuskae, Kuwabara, and Botan had finally caught up with them. They listened to what was going on but didn't interrupt.

"No you have forgotten your past. Think Kurama please." She pleaded.

Kurama thought some more. He had come across a family of fox demons. He followed them for a few days. One day one of them had been separated from them. The others looked for her, but couldn't find her. Kurama found her. She was cold and hungry and very weak. He took her back to where her family had been. They had left, leaving her for dead. He left her where he had seen them last. He took off to go find some treasure. He knew that she was following him but he ignored her. Not long after that, he was chased by the hunter and ended up on Earth.

"You remember now. I knew you would. You saved me that day. I wanted to be just like you. I followed you and copied everything you did. When the hunter chased you, I knocked you away. You would have died from the shot if I hadn't. When you were shot and disappeared. The only other demon that cared about me was gone. I was left all alone and because I took the biggest part of the shot, I was badly injured. The hunter caught me and I had been his slave forever. Another demon began to help me heal. When I got stronger I managed to get away from him and came here looking for you. I had followed your trail here." Eagle began to cry. "I came here with the other demon that helped me. She told me that I should try to find you, that you were needed in the demon world. That your group needed you."

Kurama looked at her. He couldn't leave his family. Not now. He had learned so much from them. How could he possibly help the small girl that stood before him? Now that he remembered his past how could he possibly turn her away. "I can't. I won't return to my old life." 

End of this chapter stories not over yet. Read and review this and watch for more stories and chapters soon.


	4. One Down, One to go

I own squat. The only thing I own in this fic is Eagle and the hunter and one other mystery character.  So there =p! Wish I did own yu yu hakusho though.

A shot was heard and the bullet whizzed by Kurama's ear. He turned to see the hunter glaring down the barrel of his gun. Yuskae used his spirit gun to knock the hunter away. As he did, the hunter took another shot. It missed Kurama by a few inches. Kuwabara ran at the hunter with his spirit sword. He slashed the hunter's gun, splitting it in two. The hunter pulled out a chain, and threw it at Kurama. He dodged it. The chain landed around Eagle. She fought the chain as the hunter began to pull her towards him. Botan used an attack and broke the chain. The hunter pulled out a whip and attacked Botan, Kuwabara, and Yuskae. He tied them up. 

Hiei drew his sword and ran towards the hunter. The hunter dodged the attack and pulled the fire demons arm behind his back. Hiei dropped his sword in surprise. The hunter broke his arms and tossed him aside. The hunter pulled out another whip and swung it towards Eagle and Kurama. They scattered. The whip followed Eagle. It wrapped around her leg as she ran. She fell to the ground and screamed out in pain as the whip began to dig into her. Kurama ran to her side and tried to pull the whip off. The hunter pulled out another gun. He gazed through it at Kurama. Kurama had managed to get the whip off, but not before the hunter took his shot, as the bullet got closer Eagle threw herself in front of Kurama taking the shot. It flung her backwards in to the tree where Kurama had the vision. She landed there with a sickening thud. He stood up and faced the hunter. He pulled out a rose whip from his hair.

Kurama attacked the hunter causing him to drop his gun. Kurama pulled another seed out of his hair. He flung it toward the hunter. The seed sprouted into a vine. The vine grew and wrapped around the hunter. It squeezed him causing him to cry out in pain. Kurama turned away from the hunter and walked over towards Hiei.

"You okay?" he asked.

"It's nothing serious. What about the others?" Hiei smirked.

"They're slightly injured but other than that their okay."

"Kurama where are you?" it was a soft voice but it was audible. Kurama turned to find eagle. He saw her lying under the tree. Her body was badly mangled. Her side was completely covered in blood. A pool of blood lay on the ground where she was laying. She was breathing hard. Her clothes looked like they had been burnt by the blast.

He ran to the tree. "Kurama, answer me. Please, don't leave me." Eagle cried again tears filling her eyes from the pain.

 "Kurama I can't see you." The girl cried as she winced in pain. She gripped her side trying to ease the pain. 

He pulled her closer.

"I'm here." He reassured her. 

The girl smiled as she winced again. "It was nice to see you again. To bad it had to end like this." The girl said as a few tears escaped down her cheeks. Kurama could feel his eyes tearing up.

"I'm sorry I didn't return to you." He began. The girl raised her hand and placed it on his mouth. Her hand fell from his mouth. Kurama leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips. She smiled 

"I love you, you baka kitsune…" the girl started as she began to cough. "Nothing would ever change my feelings. Not even death itself. Don't forget me." As she finished her hand went limp and blood fell from her mouth. Kurama got up and turned back towards the hunter, still wrapped in the vine. Tears fell from Kurama's eyes.

"So she's dead is she? Good riddance now I can focus on you." The hunter remarked, as he broke free of the vine. The hunter began to charge at Kurama, and then disappeared. 

"Where did you go hunter. Are you afraid?" Kurama shouted trying to find the hunter. He found his trial and ran trying to find him. Kurama picked up the gun that the hunter had used to shoot Eagle on his way.

Kurama followed the hunter's trial. He paid little attention to where he was. If he had, he would have noticed that the trail was leading him down the road to his house.

"Kurama wait up." A voice cried. 

Kurama kept going. He wanted to find the hunter and dispose of him as quickly as possible.

As he rounded a corner, a hand reached out and pulled him to a stop.

Kurama looked at the person. It was Hiei. That's when he realized where he was.

Yea another chapter down. I only see one more chapter for this fic, and it'll be a dozy, and will be my longest chapter to date. At least that's what I predict. It's still in writing I'll try harder on the action scenes especially the one between Kurama and the hunter. Well read and review


	5. New chapter up soon sorry

I will have a new chapter up soon. Please be patient. It should be up within the next week or two. Until them please continue to review. The new chapter will be Kurama's Past chapter 5 defending the present.


End file.
